The present invention relates to apparatus and method for determining the status of electric power cables in an alternating current supply system. More particularly, it relates to distinguishing between energized and deenergized cables in the field.
Heretofore, in order to repair a feeder the feeder would be disconnected from both sides and a tracing signal would be applied. This signal must be picked up by a special sensor at the repair site before any maintenance work may be started in order to be sure that the disconnected or dead feeder has been selected at the repair site from among a group of energized or live feeders. This requires coordination of operation at separated locations and is time consuming. As used herein, an energized or live cable is one with full voltage applied but not necessarily carrying load current. A deenergized cable is one with no voltage applied.